Archivo:Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Ending 2 Full w Lyrics 1080p
Descripción (Full 1080p) Disclaimer:No Copyright infringement was intended when producing this video. All rights Thanks go to their respective owners TV Tokyo, and Thank You For this awesome song ^^ All Rights Goes to: Singer/Band: Yuuya Sakaki x Reiji Akaba (Kensho Ono x Yoshimasa Hosoya) Sponsor and the sound:MarvelousAQL Inc.Pony Canyon ポニーキャニオン ©, & Avex Network エイベックス・グループのポータルサイト© Image and The Creator of Anime:Bushiroad Inc. (ブシロード) , Tv Tokyo , Tv Asashi F.I.X. RECORDS© and Sun Music Group STARDUST PROMOTION, INC. Download Link: http://www8.zippyshare.com/v/hWKTNFVB/file.html Japan Lyrics: egao ga soko ni aru kagiri Wanna keep on shinin’ kyuukyoku no PURAIIDO kakete Wanna be the perfect donna toki mo shinjiteru jibun no ashita wo ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away! We are future fighters! kono tamashii no DYUERU yami wo kirisake kiseki no KAADO butsukariau jikuu koeta BATORU otanoshimi wa kore kara da! sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tame ni ikuze saikyou no mirai Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! shoubu ni mayoi nado iranai Wanna be the legend kizutsuku koto wo osorezu ni Wanna keep on goin’! mune no oku ni afureteku mugen no ENAAJII tokihanate omoi wo Reach for the sky! We are future fighters! kono jounetsu no DYUERU shinka to yuugou wo ouja no PAWAA takamari au hikari to yami no BATORU egake yo AAKU PENDYURAMU shoukan hontou no tsuyosa te ni ireru tame ni mezase saikyou no mirai Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! donna toki mo shinjiteru jibun no ashita wo ima yuuki no tsubasa de Just fly away! We are future fighters! kono tamashii no DYUERU yami wo kirisake kiseki no KAADO butsukariau jikuu koeta BATORU otanoshimi wa kore kara da! sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tame ni ikuze saikyou no mirai Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! English Lyrics: (Y): Yuya / ® Reiji Y: As long as those smiles are there Y: Wanna keep on shinin’ R: I’ll stake it all on my ultimate pride R: Wanna be the perfect No matter when, we’ll believe In our tomorrow Now, on wings of courage, just fly away! Y: We are future fighters! Y: This duel of the soul (R: Slice through the darkness, card of miracles!) R: Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (Y: The real fun’s just getting started!) For our dreams to gather within our hands Let’s go, towards the ultimate future Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! R: Hesitation has no place in this game R: Wanna be the legend Y: Never be afraid of getting hurt Y: Wanna keep on goin’! Overflowing within your chest is Infinite energy Set your feelings free, let them reach for the sky! Y: We are future fighters! Y: This duel of passions (R: Evolution and Fusion, a ruler’s power!) R: Tension swells in the battle between light and darkness (Y: Paint an arc, let’s Pendulum Summon!) To grasp genuine strength within our hands Let’s aim for the the ultimate future Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! No matter when, we’ll believe In our tomorrow Now, on wings of courage, just fly away! Y: We are future fighters! Y: This duel of the soul (R: Slice through the darkness, card of miracles!) R: Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (Y: The real fun’s just getting started!) For our dreams to gather within our hands Let’s go, towards the ultimate future Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! Categoría:Vídeos